


Summer's Dance: A Critical Role Fairy Tale

by BloodThreadShears



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a story I'm telling, Drinking, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Festivals, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knitting, Mollymauk tealeaf - Freeform, Origin of Mollymauk's robes, Original Character(s), Real life cameos (With permission), Running a shop, Sewing, Story within a Story, childhood bullying, implied mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThreadShears/pseuds/BloodThreadShears
Summary: Magdeline "Maddie" Taylor just wanted to live a quiet life. After leaving home as a child due to past traumas, she managed to pick up the pieces under her aunt's care. Now the owner of the Patchwork Fabric and Yarn Shoppe, she does her best to earn a living.The harvest festival brings the close to the season, and a carneval as well. For one week, her quiet life is shaken up by a lavender tiefling with tattoos and a love for life.Based on a ongoing oral tale I'm telling my niece.





	1. Forward

The following story was a tale inspired by two things: my love for a show on Twitch called Critical Role and my niece’s love of stories told from one’s imagination. She would listen with rapt attention, wanting more and asking about the worlds that I would create. Every time I would see her, she would ask what happens next from where I left off.

  
I was still going through mourning after watching one of my favorite characters, Mollymauk, had died (spoilers for those who have not watched this show or are not up to date yet.) and I was still processing that had happened. When the creator of that character encouraged the fan base to keep creating fan works with the character as a way to keep him alive, I guess that it stayed in my mind like a seed that had yet to grow. So one night when I was trying to read to her, she was not interested. Desperate, I began to do something off the top of the head. And it worked. She still asks me about what happens next from where I would leave off when it’s time for her to go home with her parents. She has even told her friends about this tale. What I tell her is a more simplified version and leave out the more extravagant details; I do not think that her parents would appreciate me telling their daughter about a bloodhunter tiefling that loves to take drugs and lives a near hedonistic lifestyle! But this will not be that simplistic tale. Here will be the more detailed version that I feel will be more appropriate. Any time that there is a heavier scene, it is what I have edited out when I told this to my niece.

  
Many will notice I did not have a name for my niece in sections of the story were “I”, the narrator, tell the story to my niece. Why? Giving her a replacement name would suffice, yes? However, I do not feel it right nor do I feel comfortable having a replacement name. I’m very protective of my niece’s privacy and want her to have as less exposure as possible. With that in mind, I have opted to not mention my niece’s name or give a replacement name out of necessity. Should there come a time to give a replacement name and/or if enough readers request that fact be changed, I will do so.

  
In terms of timeline, this takes place around six to seven months before the stream when the main timeline starts. I have done this purposely to avoid discrepancies in the timeline. This is a kind of fairy tale, a standalone story that can be part of the timeline and not be a part of it at the same time. I wanted to have some wiggle room in terms of narrative. So with that in mind, I hope I did the community justice. Molly is a character that I love dearly and wish to have live on in these words and the stories I tell to my niece.

  
This is dedicated to her.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie begins the tale.

I have never been a great storyteller. My family knows I struggle to tell a story that is coherent and makes sense. Worldbuilding, characters, and being able to connect the dots was not my strong suit for many years. But my niece needed to go to sleep and I don’t get a chance to hang out with her or spend time with her as much as I would like. So one night I volunteered to get her ready and read to her before bed. 

“Okay, so what do you want me to read to you tonight?” I asked her. 

My niece, sitting in her pink princess tent flopped back on her pillows that my mother put on the bed at her request. 

“I want, I want, something fun, Auntie Julie.” She said, her pauses breaking up her request in order to breath. 

“Okay, then. How about this?” I pick up one of the many Dr Seuss books that my mother and I found. 

“No! G-ma already read that to me last night.” my niece got up on her feet to jump in her tent.

“Oy, park your butt, missie. You know no jumping ain’t allowed.” I warned her. 

“Okay.” 

I tried to read her some Shakespeare (Gotta hook them while they are young), but still to no avail. Even though she was interested in some of the plot, she was still trying to jump and ignore what I was reading to her. 

At this point, I was desperate. She wasn’t going to like what I was going to read to her. She showed that boredom and disinterest by jumping in her tent. I was tired and needed something, anything, to get her to show interest. And I had nothing to lose. So with that in mind, I started to pull whatever I had in my mind. 

“Very well, then. How about this? Once upon a time in a land not like our own and in a distant time there lived a young girl…”

My niece stopped jumping and laid down on her pillows, captivated. When I saw that, I knew I had her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Chapter One: Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the tale.

Once upon a time, in a place far from our own and in a distant time, there lived a young girl. She was born on a day that wasn’t special, or with any strange omens that were predicted. There were no shooting stars, no prophecies, and no cataclysmic events that occurred. It was not a particularly special day, but to her parents she was special to them. She was born healthy, hardy and whole; something that every parent would hope for. She was the welcome addition that they had wanted for years.

Growing up, she had a very quiet childhood; her mother a cook and her father a blacksmith. They weren’t wealthy, but they considered themselves comfortable and happy to have food on the table and a roof over their heads.

As a baby, the girl noticed that she could see these strange things that looked like odd shaped birds flying around everywhere she and her family went. They danced around trees, people, and even animals. She would laugh and coo as the strange birdlike things would dance around her parents. Her mother would have ones that would be soothing and tender as she would sing the young girl to sleep. Her father would be boisterous and big as he would lift her and spin her around in the air. Whenever that happened, the young girl would try to reach and grab the odd bird things.

As a toddler, the strange things would take on different shapes and colors depending on where they were coming from. They would dance around her when the village would have their harvest festivals. Her parents would show her all of the foods and dances to learn. It was her favorite time since her aunt would come from the next town to visit her. She would dress her in different dresses to wear for the harvest dances. One year, she wandered to where the musicians played and noticed papers with weird writing on it. This is where she learned what the strange things she saw were.

“Mister! Mister! What’s that on the paper that you’re looking at?” She asked.

“These?” The dwarven man pointed to the sheets in front of him. “These are music notes, lass. They show me what to play.”

“Music...notes.” She said.

She then turned to her parents.

“Momma! Papa!” She cried happily. “Music notes! Music notes!”

***

“Is that it Auntie Julie?” my niece asked me.

I nodded.

“Did anyone else see them?” was her next question.

“Are you gonna let me continue, or are you gonna keep jumping? You know the rules.” I replied. “Park you tush and I’ll continue.”

She laid down on her stomach; resting her chin on her hands.

“Now, as I was saying…”

***

At first, her family were amused at the young girl's tales of the music notes. She would tell them what kind of music notes looked like around different things and people they knew. They merely thought of this little quirk as a childhood invisible friend that she made up. On days when it was too cold to go outside, the girl's parents would ask her what kind of notes she saw in the house.

“The notes in the kitchen are fast, especially when Mama cooks! And when the birds are by the window, they’re small but dance in circles.” The girl said as she helped her mother peel potatoes.

“And what of Papa? What do Papa’s look like?” her father asked.

“Big!” she cried happily. “And, and, bouncy!”

It would continue to be an amusement until she came home crying one day. When asked what was wrong, she wouldn’t stop crying. But after some consoling, she explained that the nice baker’s wife had sad music notes around her.

“The music notes were sad! They looked like when, when, when I have a tummy ache. But it wasn’t a tummy ache! She didn’t believe me when I said so, Mama! She called me a liar and a bad word.” she said and began crying all over again.

Her mother didn’t know what to say. She like her husband, thought of this whole thing with the music notes was a harmless phase. Something that she would outgrow.

“Sweetie, perhaps try not to be so blunt next time. We can go to the Baker’s and apologize tomorrow-”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” the girl interrupted. “The music notes were sick and sad! I saw-”

The girl received a slap on her hand.

“Not another word. We are going to the Baker’s tomorrow and you will apologize for being rude. I put up with these flights of fancy, but this ends now. You will go apologize and there will be no more talk of you seeing music notes. That is final. Do you understand?”

Her mother’s words were sharp and clipped. The notes that danced around her that were usually soft and warm looked like rusted iron.

“But-” the girl began.

“No buts!” her mother warned.

“Yes, Mama.” she said, defeated.

Word got out the next day that the Baker’s wife was found on the side of the river; clutching her chest from a heart attack.

***

After that, rumors began to circulate about the young girl’s ability. She would get teased for seeing things that wouldn’t be seen by others. She would be called horrible names, her friends called her weird and the adults continued to call her liar. Even when she insisted on her innocence, no one would believe her.

Her parents had done their best to protect her. But all the protections loving parents could give wouldn’t stop the girl from coming home crying, cut, and bruised. So they did what they thought was best; they told her to not to say anything about her abilities anymore and convinced her to never mention the music notes again. In order to give her a new start, her aunt offered to take the girl in as her apprentice in her shop. The young girl protested, not wanting to leave her parents. But her parents agreed that it would be for the best. It was the last time she saw them for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to ElfWriter for editing this story.


	4. Chapter Two: Festivals and Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Goes about her day.

The young girl soon became a well adjusted woman. Ever since her aunt took her in all those years ago, she never spoke of the music notes after that. When asked, she would say that it was part of her youthful imagination. 

She flourished under her aunt’s tutelage; learning everything she could about the Patchworks Shop. By the age of twenty five, she took over for her aunt as the owner and did what she could to support herself and send money to her parents when she could. In her spare time, she would work as a tailor. She would also teach the children how to knit, sew, and practice needle-craft. Her days were filled with managing the shop and making deliveries. At night, she would busy herself with tailoring and alterations. When that was done, she would prepare the shop for the next day. Life had, for the most part, become routine. And routine was preferable to the young woman. 

“Maddie!” an older voice cried out, “Maddie! We’re out of the worsted wool skeins in Bayberry! Bring some up, will you?”

The woman, Maddie, looked up from her log book. Her small glasses rested low on her nose and ink stained her face from where she absently minded wiped her brow. 

“How many of the Bayberry do we need up there, Beth?” Maddie called back.

“Bring up ten, and some of that soaking powder as well.” was the older voice’s reply. 

Maddie reached for closed basket and went to the furthest wall. In little cubbies there were skeins of yarn in multiple colors, weights, and lengths. Each had a small brass label denoting fiber type, yardage, and color. Other than the standard colors that were shop staples, the specialty yarns and fabrics that Maddie would do her best to to order; wool's from outside the empire that no other shop could get. Silk yarns for embroidery, yak from northern end, and other items that were in demand for spinsters and other fiber craftsmen. The popular yarn that was selling well was a local dyer using a good blend of wool and plant silk. Maddie was glad she took a chance on the young man’s yarn; she was having trouble keeping it on her shelves. 

Scanning the cubbies, she found the tag that had Bayberry. She pulled the amount needed to restock along with the soaking powders and put them in her baskets. Maddie went to her desk to make a note of the updated stock before going upstairs. Notes danced around her as she waved them away like flies. 

Her shop was modest sized. Everything was organized in reclaimed furniture that Maddie’s aunt had collected over the years; a result of not being able to afford the custom sets she had wanted. It was mismatched, but Maddie and her aunt were able to make do and used it to their advantage when it came to organizing the products. The walls were painted a pale green to offset the worn grey rug. It merely played a subtle background to the variety of color that filled the shelves, drawers, and small cubbies throughout the shop. The center of the shop had a solid oak table; her aunt’s that was built by her late uncle as a wedding gift. Sitting at the table some regulars that were chatting about their day and working on their current projects. 

“I’ve got the Bayberry,” Maddie put down the basket on the desk, “And the soaking powder.”

Beth, an older woman of 60 sat behind the counter with a embroidery hoop in one hand and a needle in the other. When she saw Maddie, she put her work down and took the basket. She gave Maddie the receipts and orders that needed to be reviewed. 

“Good; the postman stopped by. Said he was hoping for some soaking powder.” The older woman said. 

Maddie glanced through the receipts.

“Set aside what he needs. I’ll drop it off when I close shop later.: Maddie said. “How are we doing with class signups? Any takers, Beth?”

Beth put the skeins of yarn into the assigned cubbies. 

“Nothing as of yet, I’m afraid. It’s still early to tell if the regulars other than the Jensen's will want to try Marquet style plying and weaving.”

Maddie rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension building up there. She was hoping that there would be a higher attendance rate for the classes.

“Let’s just hope that more people show interest. I really think it will be beneficial to learn.” Maddie said. 

Beth turned to face Maddie. “It will. For now, you have the mid afternoon sewing group coming, and Mabel is scheduled for a lesson at three o’clock.” 

***

“Auntie Julie, does Maddie-does Maddie still see the music notes? Why did she tell everyone she doesn’t?”

My niece is fidgeting to find a more comfortable position. I’m impressed she stayed still for so long.

“Because, sweetie, sometimes people fear what they don’t understand. And in order to get on in life one has to cave into peer pressure to make things easier.” I told her.

“But you don’t.” Another flop.

I nod.

“True, but I had to learn how to be strong. Maddie is still learning. Now, are you gonna let me continue?”

“Okay.” she replied, now comfortable again.

 

***

 

The summer had come and gone far too quickly for may of the villager’s liking. The air was slowly starting to cool, a sign of the upcoming harvest and festival. Once the farmers and field workers gathered the season's yield, the village would celebrate the end of the season with a large festival. Children would run from stall to stall to buy all the sweets they could. Parents and adults would be either walking around or selling their wares. Musicians and dancers performing for a copper or two. The smell of roasted meats permeating the air no matter where one went. Strings of lanterns swayed and their light obscured from the smoke dancing out from vendor’s grills. 

Maddie could see the various shop keepers set up their stalls in preparation. Notes danced around like hummingbirds. It would be a great festival this year; orders for fabric decorations kept the shop busy. Maddie was on her way to drop off fabric deliveries. Her view was obscured from the bolds of fabric she was carrying, occasionally hitting herself in the face. 

“Afternoon, Maddie!” One of the men, Klein, called out. “Need some help there?”

“I’m fine, but thank you!” Maddie replied.

Maddie continued on her way to the first destination for the days deliveries. The three bolts of burlap and four yards of linen for the Schmitts, two bolts of chiffon for the Rosenberg’s dress shop, one bolt of upholstery fabric for Mr. Underhill, five bolts of buckram and two yards of viscose for the Webbers, and the last to the law master’s wife. 

Deliveries finished, Maddie made her way back to the shop. She’d make sure to set up the shop for the ladies coming by to use the space to knit and sew prized for the games. It was a way to encourage them to but the newest fabric and yards that came in. And the lades liked that they could gather and relax after a long day. Some would bring ale and mulled wine to share. Smiling, Madie hurried back to the shop.

The bell rang as Maddie opened the door to her shop, The Patchworks Yarn and Fabric Shop. Beth was busy sewing the embroidery onto one of the many banners at the table. Some of the regulars for their group had arrived and were busy at work, along with some of the sisters from the local temple. A chorus of hellos rang out as Maddie walked by the small table to pour a small glass of mulled wine. 

“How are the banners coming, ladies?” Maddie asked as she sat down and picked up a tapestry needle. 

“Just about done with the mending.” replied Sister Karen, not looking up from her stitching. 

Maddie threaded her needle and began weaving in ends on one of the crocheted banners. Each doily was lovingly made by the sisters and temple matron. 

“If you need more thread, I’ll add it to tonight’s tab. We have spider silk that you like still in stock.” Maddie said. “Will the rest of the gang be coming tonight, Beth?”

“As far as I know, they’ll be here within the hour or once they are done working in the fields.” Beth said. “Hilda said she’s got a bottle of brandy she’s bringing. She also needs help with the lace section of that shawl she’s working on.”

“What pattern was it that she was working on again?” Maddie asked, working on undoing a snag in the yarn. 

“Lover’s Lattice by Rains Lopi, I believe. Or something along that name, I can’t exactly remember.” Beth said. 

Maddie scrunched her nose as she worked to undo the tangle. Whoever worked on this particular doily didn’t thing to keep the tails from getting tangled, she thought. 

“Where is she in the pattern that’s got her stuck? Normally she can crank out projects like a printing press-Ah! There we go.” Maddie huffed when she freed the tangles. 

“Not sure, but when she came in the other day I told her to come in when we were taking care of the banners so you can take a look at what she has so far. She should be here by seven if her wife doesn’t need extra help at the tavern, so seven o’clock perhaps.” Beth finished her mug of cider and left the table to refresh her mug. “Anyone want more cider or wine?”

Once the ladies cups were refilled, they fell into a brief silence as they worked on their respective banner. The silence would only be broken whenever one of the regulars would come in. Hilda arrived little after seven with a large bottle of brandy for the group. She sat down next to Maddie to show her briefly where she was having trouble in the shawl pattern. It didn’t take long to find out what went wrong, a decrease ten rows back was missing and was making the whole pattern look off. But Hilda had a stitch marker and a lifeline to help save what she had so far. 

The normally quiet shop was now filled with loud conversations, bawdy laughter, and stories of their day. To Maddie, it looked like a chaotic symphony. Notes jumping around, swelling and shrinking in size, and flying around as the ladies talked and worked on their respective projects. It was one of Maddie’s favorite things to see; her customers and neighbors letting loose and seeing the notes zoom around the shop.

The night winded down once the majority of  the festival banners were finished and all of the alcohol was imbibed. All of the women left the shop leaving Maddie to do clean up and enter the day’s profits and losses. The quiet emptiness was only interrupted by the scratching of Maddie’s quill pen against the paper of her log book. She did not know what time it was when she finished. her joints ache in protest when she closed her account book and went upstairs to her bedroom located above the shop. With the shop locked up, Maddie entered her modest living space and then placed her apron on the hook closest to the door. She was still tipsy from the wine and brandy which caused her hands to fumble with her bodice and skirt ties. It took a few moments, but she managed to divest herself of the bodice, skirts, stockings, and the kerchief she wore to keep her hair clean. In only her shift, she went over to the water basin and wooden stool and began to briefly wash her face of the ink and dust accumulated throughout the day. 

She debated on whether to make herself dinner, but didn’t feel like making a full meal. Walking over to her small pantry, she pulled out an apple and a knife and began cutting it. The apple, she decided, would be her dinner.  Exhaustion had won out and once she had finished her meager dinner, she drowsily walked to her bed. 

“Oh.” She muttered upon seeing the bed warmer break off the handle. “Wonderful.”

The heating pan she use to warm her bed had needed repairs, but with work and the festival she had put off paying a visit to the blacksmith. Now Maddie would have to find the funds to pay for repairs. For now, sleeping in a cold bed was in order. Maddie slipped under the covers, blew out the candle, and did her best to go to sleep. 

***

I look at the time on the clock and then at my niece. As much as she tries to hide it, I knew she was tired. Her head was nodding every so often her eyes were getting heavy. Time to call it a night, I thought to myself.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep.” I said.

She gives me a bit of protest.

“But I want to hear more, Auntie Julie.” She whines.

“Nice try, but it’s late and you need to go to sleep. But I’ll tell you what. I’ll tell you more of the story tomorrow and when you visit Gee-ma and I again. Deal?”

She seems satisfied with that. I turn on the night light and tuck her in. Once she falls asleep, I turn off the bedroom light and quietly close the door behind me. 


	5. Carnivals and Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival appears.

It’s noon when Maddie sees peculiar notes move about outside her shop. At first she ignores it and goes about cleaning the windows to prepare them for the festival display she had planned. They became more noticeable when she dumped the soapy water down the drain. Bouncy, playful notes circle around her, a parade of of them move in a line as she tries her best not to attract undue attention to herself. But it’s not until she hears some of the village children shout excitedly and run down the road. They went too fast for her to call them and ask what was going on. And still the music notes danced around her like a parade. Deciding to worry about it later, Maddie went back to her work chores and ready the display before making more deliveries. 

Maddie finished cleaning up the shop by the time Beth came in to man the counter. Her back and arms were sore from cleaning and lifting. But there were deliveries that needed to be made. The last batch of the fabric reserved for the temple had to be delivered. Maddie still had restock orders to pick up from the postmaster from her specialty suppliers. Once that was done, she figured she could stop by the blacksmith and ask Alvin if they could patch the bed warmer for her. The last few nights without it were unbearably cold for her liking. A warm bed would be wonderful. Adding it to her list of things to do, Maddie gathered what she needed and gave Beth her marching orders while she went about delivering fabric and yarn as well as go about doing some much needed errands. 

In town, the last of the festival preparations were underway. The square had transformed and looked amazing. Maddie had to navigate the busy square with her view obscured by the items in her arms. A few of the same children nearly knocked into her. However, Maddie barely avoided everything falling out of her arms. 

She could hear the townspeople go about their business, the various farm animals being herded to pens for the various competitions to award the coveted blue ribbon for best in show. But her mind was focused on her tasks. Later she would walk around and peruse the sights when it wasn’t so crowded. For now, Maddie made her way to the temple to drop off the last of the fabric needed for the banners. Matron Ulla was waiting by the gate with two sisters beside her to help bring the supplies in. 

The Matron was an older woman in her eighties, with graying salt and pepper hair pinned up in a chignon and wearing the robes of the Platinum Dragon. She stood tall with an assistive walking cane for balance. She did everything for the community; from teaching children to read and write to handing out food to those who hit hard times. Her leadership and her compassion was what led many in the village to call her Mother Ulla instead of her official title. 

The Matron greeted Maddie as she would greet family; with warm smile and cups of tea ready to drink. Her smile would deepen the wrinkles on her face and her strong but calming voice would put many at ease.

“Here are the rest of what you asked for, Mother Ulla.” Maddie said, handing over the supplies to one of the sisters.

“Thank you, Magdaline. With things being so hectic at the temple, you going out of your way to deliver this is a god send.” Mother Ulla said, her deep alto voice only cracked from years of pipe smoking. 

“Don’t mention it, Mother Ulla. I don’t mind making the trip.” Maddie replied. 

One of the sisters handed her a small pouch; payment for the last batch of supplies that they needed. 

“Will we see you at services tonight? It would be wonderful if were to attend.” Mother Ulla inquired. 

“Most likely, though I may be a bit late since I have my own preparations and alteration orders to take care of. But I’ll do my best to make it on time.” Maddie assured the older woman.

“I hope you do, my dear. You are always welcome here, and I would love to have you attend.” Mother Ulla said. 

Maddie shifted uncomfortable, then quickly composed herself.

“I know, Mother. And I’m grateful for your kindness. I’ll do my best to come tonight.” Maddie said. 

“We hope to see you, Magdaline. Sister Prudence, Sister Kaye, come. We have much to do for services and the festival.”

Mother Ulla looked at Maddie.

“Thank you again for the delivery. Good day, my dear.”

***

Alvin looked over the cracked bed warmer pan. While it would be an easy patch job, they wondered why the human woman who owned it wouldn’t just sell it for scrap and buy a new one that would last longer. Rolling their shoulders, the half elf looked to Maddie to give their assessment.

“Can it be fixed, Alvin?” Maddie asked.

“It can be. It wouldn’t be too hard to patch it up. But in all honesty, it wouldn’t last through another winter. There is  so much rust that a simple patch would just prolong the inevitable. It won’t last through the winter.” They said. “It would be better to just get a new one and it would be cheaper to do so.”

Maddie sighed. She had hoped that she would only have to patch it up. 

“How much is a new one, Alvin? I really don’t want to spend the extra coin right now.” Maddie said crestfallen. That thing was her aunt’s and had been around for as long as she could remember.

“Do you want cast iron or copper?” They asked as they put the rusted bed warmer on their work tray. 

“Is there a difference?” Maddie asked.

“Well, the cast iron will last longer and heat evenly. That will run you about twenty silver. The copper will heat faster but rusts faster.”

“How much is the copper?” Maddie asked.

“One silver, but I would recommend the iron.” They replied.

“Alvin, I can’t afford the iron. I just need to have something for the winter.” Maddie felt deflated. Another unwanted expense taking away from things she could have used the coin for. “I’ll take the copper, but can you do 40 copper if I sell you the old one?”

“Make it 45 and we have a deal.” Alvin replied.

When Maddie returned home with her new bed warmer, she swallowed her pride and decided that having a warm bed for the first time in a few days was worth the cost.

***

 

The shop was quiet. Maddie had gone over the books to try to see if she could find a way to salvage the bolts of buckram that were just sitting on the shelves. It was one of those things that she had hoped would sell quickly. However, predicting what her customers would but was a gamble. Now, she was stuck with ten rolls of the fabric and no way to make up the loss. 

The silence was broken when she heard the front door bell ring as it was opened upstairs. Putting the quill pen back in it’s well, Maddie wiped her hands with her apron and made her way upstairs to see and greet whomever had come into the shop. 

“Is there anyone here?” She heard a voice call out.

“I’ll be right there.” Maddie replied. “Feel free to browse; if you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

She emerged from the back of the shop and saw a strange duo in front of her. A man with a lavender complexion and horns that were pieced and decorated with what could only be described as gaudy baubles and jewelry. At his hips were two scimitars that looked like stained glass. His tail would sway in time with his hips, and like his horns, also had piercings on it. Next to him was the tallest woman she had ever met; she was hunched over slightly to avoid hitting the lanterns with her head. Her hair was dark and looked like it was corded. Strapped to her back was a large broadsword that rested in a leather harness. These two were definitely not from around here; Maddie made a point to try to get to know those who came in her shop or have some knowledge of the goings on in town. 

The two walked around and looked at the various sample displays, the tall woman commenting on the ones she liked and picked up a knitted bouquet of flowers that Maddie had made months ago. The horned man, a tiefling if Maddie guessed right, was talking in animated manner as he looked at some of the bolts of silk.

“This is really pretty.” The tall woman said as she held up the sample. Her voice was so deep, even deeper than Mother Ulla. But unlike the Matron, her voice and clear. And her face lit up with a smile looking at the knitted flowers. 

“I think we hit a gold mine here.” The tiefling gushed and went deeper to the fabric section

Maddie moved around the counter and walked towards the two strangers. She straighten out her apron and grabbed two baskets to give to them. 

“Hello! Welcome to my shop.” She said to the woman. “Do you see anything that’s catching your eye today?”

“Oh, hello.” The woman said. “Um, is this for sale? I’d like to buy it.”

Seeing the sample in her hands, Maddie told her that the pattern to make it was.

“The samples are here to show what they can look like,” Maddie explained, “And it helps knitters to see how it can turn out. I myself made this as a gift idea a couple of months back.”

The notes around the woman were solid and bright, like lightning when it strikes. But seeing the flowers made them look a little softer. Upon hearing the sample wasn’t for sale, they dropped a little. It was adorable, Maddie thought.

“You made this?” The woman asked. The notes brightened again.

Definitely adorable, Maddie decided.

“Yes.” Maddie said.

She then explained how the woman could learn to make them herself, filling the basket with things Maddie knew she would need to start out. 

“Can you read? I’m not asking to shame, but if you can read you can make things from patterns. It takes a little practice, but many of the patterns that are made will have a key to show you what the abbreviations mean. For a beginner, I recommend this pattern,” Maddie held up a knitting stitch sampler, “Since this will help you be more familiar with the stitches.”

The woman asked questions about starting out and Maddie gave her a brief demonstration of how to cast on and the types of yarn that a beginner would be best starting off with.  She even told her that buying a starter kit gave her a free lesson to help her have a better grasp. The tall woman looked excited, if a little overwhelmed. But mostly excited. She ended up picking a worsted yarn that was a pastel pink; a choice that Maddie praised. 

Maddie asked if she and her companion would be in town for very long. When the woman said they would be here for the week, Maddie made sure to schedule a introduction lesson for the woman. Before she could ask for the woman’s name, the tiefling came out from the fabric section carrying the flashiest fabrics Maddie had in stock. 

He had the most satisfied grin on his face. Up close, Maddie noticed the tattoos on the right side of his face; peacock feathers that trailed down from the corner of his red eyes down to his neck from what she could see. The notes that danced around him were like the peacock feathers: loud, ostentatious, and colorful. 

“I think I found what I was looking for.” He said. “How much for these?”

Maddie looked for the brass tags to check the price per meter. “How many meters did you want today?”

“Let’s go with the whole thing.” He said gleefully. 

Maddie took pause. Did he just…

“The entire bolt for all of these?” She asked.

The man, still grinning, said, “Yup. Can you do that?”

“ Yes, I can,” She said, “I normally sell these by the meter, but if you wanted to buy the entire bolt that would be…”

Maddie walked over to the counter to grab her abacus. She muttered calculations quietly as she slid the beads back and forth to get the exact price. Taking a sheet of paper and a quill pen to write down the price, she walked over and told him the cost of the bolts. 

“All together, it’ll come to 4,000 gold.” Maddie said, seeing the man’s reaction. “Those were imported and very hard to come by. I can’t part with them for anything less. But I do have other options that can fit your budget.” 

The man put the bolts on the table upon hearing the cost. 

“What about that?” He pointed to the buckram on the table that Maddie had yet to sell.

“That I can part with for 10 gold, 45 silver.” Maddie said. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you need so much buckram for?”

“Repairs and the like.” He looked at the silks longingly that was out of his budget. The baubles on his horns jingled as he moved, creating little music notes to dance around. 

“We’re in town and some of out tents are in need of repairs.” He said.

“Tents?” Maddie said, at a loss.

“Ah, you haven’t seen out tents going up? My friend and I,” he motioned to the woman beside him, “Are part of the Fetching and Moondrop Travelling Carnival of Curiosities that is gracing your fair town.”

He gracefully produced a paper flower from the inside of his cloak. With a quick motion of his hand, the flower turned into a flyer of said carnival. With a flourish, he handed it to her.

“And if ever there was a time for seeing wonders beyond your imagination, this is your chance. At 5 copper it’s a steal, 5 silver is still a steal, and 5 gold? Worth every penny. 

Trust me when I say that long after we are gone people will be buying you an ale to hear about what you saw this night.” 

“Your circus has good timing, Mr..?” Maddie trailed off.

The man placed a hand on his chest and did a slight bow. 

“Where are my manners? Mollymauk Tealeaf; Molly to my friends. And this is Yasha; she’s the charming one. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to and buying such wonderful items from?” Mollymauk asked.

Maddie blushed. Oho, she thought, the man was quite the charmer. 

“Magdaline Taylor. I am the owner of this establishment. Many here call me Maddie.”

Molly took her hand and kissed the back of it. Definitely a charmer, Maddie thought to herself. 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Maddie.” he said with a toothy grin. “ So what do you mean by good timing?”

“We are holding the harvest festival. The town square becomes one giant party that lasts for a week. Many of the butchers will have meat cooking on open spits, the local brewery has a drinking competition, there’s music, a livestock showcase, and the raising of the banners at the temple. It’s a big deal here since we don’t often have time for many festivities during the summer. But this,” She held up the flyer, “Would be a welcome addition. I’m sure the children here will love it. If you want, I can place this flyer on my door. Get more folks in to see your show.”

“Wonderful!” Molly exclaimed. “Always love of a friend of the arts. And since we are friends now, do you think you can knock off a couple silver from that price?”

Maddie felt a strange push into her mind, trying to compel her to agree. It made her stomach turn a little; memories that were best left in the past coming to the forefront. At that push from her mind, Maddie shook it off and held her ground. 

“Well, since we are now friends and I am a friend of the arts, the little discount is as low as I am able to go.” she said, doing her best keep the bile from coming up her throat. 

Molly laughed. “Fair enough.”

He paid Maddie for the fabric and waited for Yasha to schedule her free class. Once that was done, he wished her a good day. Yasha took the bolts in one arm and the starter kit the other hand and followed her companion out of the shop.  

Maddie took a minute to compose herself and let whatever Mollymauk was trying and the memories that it brought up pass. Normally, if anyone in town tried that, they would be banned. She didn’t need those memories; they were best staying dead and in the past. When her stomach finally calmed down, she looked at the flyer briefly and went to hang it from the door. Going back to the counter, she made a note to order more buckram; though not as much as last time, for the coming weeks. 

Setting about the shop to tidy up and put the bolts of silk back in their compartments, she noticed that the knitted bouquet was missing.

***

“Wait, why did, why did Yasha and Mollymauk steal the bouquet thingy, Auntie Julie? That wasn’t very nice!” My niece cried.

I try not to laugh at the face she is making when she says this. If I can manage to keep a straight face and explain why, she could understand where I’m going with the story.

“I know; and you should never do that. Your parents will not only kill you but also me for putting that idea in your head.” I said.

That seemed to satisfy her, but then she followed up with more questions about Mollymauk and why he was purple and had horns.

“There’s lots of people who are born that look differently, right?” I asked her.

When she nodded, I followed up with, “Well, Mollymauk is part of a group of folks who are like him: weird, but doing what they can to survive. And Maddie wasn’t going to let that theft or charming her like that without a talking to. So, the next time they meet, the festival was in full swing…”

***

The festival was in full swing by time Maddie had arrived. Music was playing in the center of the town square. Vendors were barking at customers to try their luck at the games for various prizes. Notes moved around in a cacophony of sound. Maddie had managed to dress in a nice linen blouse in a shade of chartreuse with silver lace trim. Her waist clincher, black with multi colored embroidery in a floral pattern, showed off the curves that she kept hidden in her work uniform. Her skirt flowed out down to her calves; the brocade shining in a burnt umber under the festival lights. She opted to wear her nice leather boots with knitted covers on the tops of her own design in place of usual work shoes. Tonight and tomorrow night were the only days she allowed herself time off. And Maddie was intent on having fun. 

“Try your luck, Maddie? Hit the target for a great prize!” Josef, a cobbler from three buildings down from her called out to her. She politely declined and continued to walk around.

“Sausages! Come get your sausages here!” 

“Kebabs and corn! Right off the spit!”

Maddie stopped to get a stick of kebabs and continued to walk around until she reached the center of the square. Her kebab long consumed, she threw out the stick and watched many of the townspeople engaged in dancing around the fountain. A band was playing a lively polka and the singer was stomping their foot on the small stage set up for the band. 

Maddie joined in the dances for a few rounds, both partner and single dance. She and many of the women participated in a contra dance. Their skirts moved in a flurry of colors as they spun around each other. The men then lead in a circle dance; starting slow then moving faster as the tempo increased. Then the crescendo had many transition to a lively waltz around the fountain. Partners spun around like tops, then the music ended to tremendous cheers. 

Maddie thanked Alvin for dancing with her before they went and found a new partner. Tired but still giddy from dancing, Maddie decided to rest before returning for another round. Before she could, she saw the same peculiar notes that she had seen when she was cleaning the shop a few days ago. 

Looking around, she found the source of the notes. An elven-looking man was leading a procession of flamboyantly dressed people up to the square. His red tunic stood out as he played a jaunty tune on his fiddle. When they came closer, Maddie and the townspeople could see that they must be from the circus. Many commented on the costumes while other marveled at the fire breathers spitting fire like dragons. Maddie was amazed and terrified at the giant toad and the little dwarven girl who walked near him. Then she saw two of the performers there that she recognized. 

Mollymauk was twirling his scimitars with a relaxed ease, spinning them like the canes her aunt used to do. He had a relaxed grin and would wink at any of the pretty women and men as he passed them by. His face was more decorated with makeup and gaudier jewelry. 

His companion, Yasha, trailed behind handing out the same flyer that they gave her the day previous. 

The parade was greeted with excited cheers. For many, this was something different from the usual festivals.

“Come see  _ The Fetching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities _ ! One week only!” The man leading the parade cried. 

At the square, they went around the fountain and marched in the direction of their tents. The cheers grew louder and children followed to get a flyer.

Maddie overheard some of the townsfolk talk eagerly as they followed the procession to see the show. She debated whether or not to follow; even though she allowed herself this and the next night off, she still had a list of things that needed to be taken care of come morning. And her alteration orders weren’t going to finish by themselves. And her own banners needed to be finished and delivered to the temple: a task that she had put off for too long. 

Alvin walked over and asked her, “What are you still doing here for? Aren’t you going to see the show?”

Maddie shrugged.

“I have to return the shop soon, Alvin. There’s so much I need to do-”

“Oh, no you don’t! Nope! Come on, up! Up!” They interrupted. “That can wait! We’re going-no protesting, Maddie. You’re going, too! No telling when we’ll have something like this happen again.”

Alvin grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. They passed over Harvester’s Bridge; Alvin going on about what acts he wanted to see the most. That was when Maddie saw the tents. At the biggest one, Maddie and Alvin saw their neighbors and friends had lined up already to get a ticket. Everyone was talking excitedly. 

When Maddie and Alvin made it to the entrance, there stood Mollymauk taking coin and giving patrons their tickets. 

“You!” She said.

“Ah, glad you could make it! Two? That’ll be five copper each.” Mollymauk said.

“We ought to be coming in for a discounted rate, considering you have something of mine.” She whispered as Alvin dug through his coin purse. “I want my bouquet back. You and your friend didn’t have to take that from me.”

“Yasha said she wanted to look at and try to make it with the stuff you sold her.” he said smoothly. “But-”

“Here we go! Ten copper. I knew I had it here.” Alvin, oblivious to their conversation, handed over the copper.

“My good friend, you are in for a treat tonight. Enjoy the show!” he said to Alvin. He then whispered, “My dear, I’ll return it to you if you want. Not my intention to steal from those who don’t deserve it.”

Not wanting to make a scene, she nodded before Alvin dragged her inside. Once inside, they found a place to sit. The tent was filled with the chatter of patrons waiting for the show to begin. 

Once the tent was filled, a hush fell as unseen musicians played quietly. A fog emerged and the lanterns dimmed Then a spotlight shown on a man dressed in red playing the fiddle; Maddie recognized that he was the man who led the parade. Emerging from the back, a man with a top hat and a painted face walked toward the center of the ring. 

“Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls of all ages, welcome to a night of terrors, wonders, and feats of amazement beyond your wildest dreams! Tonight, you will see the strangest curiosities of the likes you have never seen. On behalf of everyone here, we welcome you to  _ The Fletching and Moondrop Travelling Carnival of Curiosities _ !” the man said in a booming voice. 

The tent erupted in excited cheers and applause. Music swelled as the performers came out and amazed the audience with their skills. They went the back exit and only the fiddler and the man in the top hat remained. 

“I am Carnival Master Gustav Fletching. For tonight, I am your humble host and guide. Tonight, please permit me and my merry band a trifle of your time and imagination. Allow us to reveal a realm of laughter, mystery, danger, and beauty.”

He waited for the small titters of the audience to die down. Out of nowhere, the elven fiddler appeared and continued to play.

“Keep a keen eye on Desmond. Though he has a role to play, he can be quite the shifting fool.” Gustav said in a conspiratorial manner. 

He then moved forward in a slight hunch, as if to let the audience on a secret. Each step was slow and practiced. His right hand extended out to the audience as if to cast a spell. 

“But first, a tale of two sisters of the Fey. Lost without form into the mazes and unending labyrinths of the underworld. There where the bodies of the foolhardy would break, they found a a teacher in a mystical serpent. That mystical serpent granted them the gift; the ability to bend with the maze that had captured them. With that ability, they slithered their way back to the surface and reclaimed their place in the world.”

He moved back slowly out of the spotlight to reveal what looked like at first, a statue. But the more Maddie looked at it she saw notes dancing around it. This was no statue. They were serpents in Halfling form, scales affixed to their faces and arms that shined in the light. They moved to the center pole with a grace and fluidity reserved for the reptile they resemble. Climbing up, they move in time to the music. It is when they contort themselves in ways the audience didn’t know was possible did they gasp. Alvin and Maddie winced when one of the girls bent their back more than what was considered normal. Maddie saw that even their notes contorted with each other. It was fascinating to see them move and bend in such a manner. 

As the crescendo swelled, the two somersaulted forward to thunderous applause. They took a bow, smiling and waving to the crowd before the next act was introduced. 

***

Maddie was pleasantly tired by the time she went home. Her feet ached from dancing and she knew her voice would be gone for most of the day tomorrow, but she had not an ounce of regret. She had fun. The notes around her moved slowly as she moved to pull out her keys. 

Once inside she went upstairs and pulled out a few bolts of finest fabrics that she had bought years ago. Even though she was tired, she felt inspired. Not finding what she was looking for, Maddie went to her chest and pulled out a rectangular box. Removing the lid, she pulled out a maroon robe and placed it on her dress form. 

It was ostentatious, even for her tastes. Her aunt had made years ago based on what notes Maddie saw when she was a child. Aunt Aggie made this to Maddie what she could make with her imagination. Seeing it now brought some bittersweet memories. 

But it had seen some damage, despite her best efforts to protect it form moth. Some repairs were in order, along with a few revamps to the design overall. With some care, Maddie thought, it could look nice in her display. 

For now, she placed the bolts away and changed into her sleeping gown. She will need sleep before opening the shop. Maddie slipped into her bed and turned her lantern off. The music and the sights from the carnival danced in her mind still as she fell asleep. 

***

The next morning was, as predicted, light agony for Maddie’s feet. Walking around the shop made her feet scream in protest. It made her gait look like a newborn fawn. And the list of things to do was piling up quick. 

Steeling herself for a long day, Maddie went to the back of the shop to fill up her mop bucket. The birds chirped a bit too loudly this morning, Maddie thought. She swore to not have as much ale tonight. Once the bucket was full, Maddie grabbed the rag hanging on the clothesline and took the bucket to the front of the shop. The window was first on the list of chores. She wanted it to be clean and clear to show the fabrics and yarns in the display. Then the small garden would be next; the lilies were in need of a trimming back. When that was done, the yarn shelves would need dusting and a wipe down. With a plan in mind, Maddie set about her work. At least that was she was going to do before a voice startled her and made her drop the bucket and mop she was carrying. 

“Good Morning!” came a greeting, “Oh! Did I startle you?”

Maddie looked up. It was the man who handed her a flyer. The same man who, along with his companion, stole her knitting sample. 

“You did...I’m sorry, what was your name again?” She asked. 

The man looked slightly offended. 

“You forgot about me so soon? I’m utterly heartbroken.” The man placed his hand over his heart. “I even brought you flowers!”

“A bouquet that was stolen from my shop?” Maddie asked. “I do not know whether to be amused or offended, ser.” 

“How about I give you both my name and the flowers and your bouquet and I can call it even. Mollymauk is the name, and I present these flowers, the status of their acquisition unknown, as a figurative olive branch.”

He handed her the bouquet with a small flourish of a bow. She took it and still looked skeptical. 

“I know the status of how you acquired this bouquet, Mr. Tealeaf. But I think I can forgive it if you can help me refill the bucket.” Maddie replied. 

She didn’t know why, but Maddie found it very easy to counter and banter with this strange man. He was someone that she had only met a few days ago, and already she was in a comfortable rhythm with him; playfully bantering and joking as if he was one of her regulars. 

“I think that’s a fair bargain.” Molly replied. “Where’s your well?”

She lead him to the back where she normally fetched water. He filled the bucket up and carried the now full bucket to the front of the building. Maddie took the rag and began to clean the window. 

“What brings you back other than returning what is mine? My shop won’t be open for  few hours.” Maddie said. “Did you want more fabric? Or laundering powder?”

Molly’s tail swayed back and forth in a lazy fashion.

“You sell quite a bit.” He remarked. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Mr. Tealeaf.” Maddie chided.

“That dress you were wearing last night, did you make it?” He asked. 

“Yes, I did.” Maddie replied. 

“Can you do repairs? Our costume maker injured his hand, leaving us in a bind. Normally we are fine fixing costumes on our own, but it’s piling up and we could really use the extra help.”

Maddie tilted her head in slight confusion. She could sew and do alterations but she always thought his lot did everything on their own.

“You do realize that you can go to a tailor, yes?” she asked.

“Well if you don’t think that you can do it-” he began.

“I can do it.” She sighed. “Let me finish here and I’ll see what I can do.”

Molly’s grin was wild.

“As a thank you, take this flower as a token of thanks.” He said as he pulled out a flower from his robes. 

The notes around Mollymauk had been as flashy as the jewels and baubles that dangled in his horns. Maddie noted that they were of different shapes. Interesting, she thought. 

Putting the rag in the bucket, she wiped her hands. “Why don't you join me in the shop? I’ll put that in something. Then, when I’m done, I’ll come with you to see what your troupe needs done.” 

***

The camp was busy with their tasks or practicing their acts for the show as Molly led Maddie to the tent that housed the costume master. He greeted his fellow carnies as they walked on by. He playfully threw out insults to a pair of sisters when they saw Maddie in tow, lewdly commenting on what could only be his latest conquest. Maddie was about to protest when Molly flipped them off. 

“All love, you little shits.” 

“Fuck off, Molly.” said one of the sisters. 

Upon seeing the look on Maddie’s face, he laughed. 

“We’re one fairly dysfunctional family here.” He said as they walked past another tent. 

They arrived to a tent and went inside. 

“This is the place where all the repairs are made. And this,” Molly picked up an elaborate costume, “Is one of many that needs fixing. Ornna burned it and Philip can’t fix it.”

Maddie looked at the black costume and squinted her eyes. There was a hole the size of her fist on one side and various holes on the other side. The burn holes made a simple patch near impossible in most areas; a full repair would need to be done. 

“I would need to bring this and anything else back to the shop. This costume can be repaired, but the damage is extensive.” Maddie assessed. “I’ll send my invoice to the owner for my time and supplies.”

“Great! But no need to bring this to your shop; Philip has tools here.” Molly assured. 

“Yes, but I know my own tools and prefer to use mine. I’m sure your Mr. Philip would agree with me that it is better to use tools that you know. I would need help bringing them here to repair the costumes properly.” Maddie said. 

Philip, who had been sitting quietly by his table, chimed in. “What’s your name?”

Maddie turned to Philip.

“Magdaline Taylor, ser.”

“How long have you been doing alterations, Ms. Taylor?”

Maddie took a breath.

“Since I was taken into apprenticeship at eight years old, ser. I am a member of my guild and am procuring my seamstress badge. My aunt was a customer for theatre troupes before opening the shop I now run. I have the experience. Does that satisfy you?”

Philip’s wrinkled face didn’t show any emotion for a moment. Then his lips quirked into a smile.

“Let’s see how you repair this mess, then I’ll let you know.”

“Fine by me, ser.” Maddie returned the smile. 

She pulled out a small pad of paper and her abacus. A few minutes later, she wrote down her fee. 

“Take this to the owner; I’ll accept not a copper less. Have someone bring the most damaged costumes to my shop and I’ll get to work. The rest I can come here and fix quickly. Ser Philip, I would welcome you to my shop and for your guidance. I hope you will find my shop satisfactory to your standards. For now, I need to return and open my shop. Should you have any questions, send for me. Ser Philip, it was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Likewise, Ms. Taylor.”

Molly lead her out of the tent and walked with her back to the shop. He asked her about costumes and what else she had made. Then the conversation moved to his tattoos and he regaled her with a grand tale of how he got them and his swords. She told him about how she inherited the shop and her experiences growing up with her aunt. As they talked, they took the scenic route. Maddie pointed out odd and interesting things that she had done growing up. At the tale of eating an ergot filled loaf of bread, Molly eagerly asked where he could find that for himself. 

“I kept some for when I needed to unwind.” She said.

“And here I thought you were an innocent young lady.” Molly said.

Maddie had neglected to tell him it was one of the only ways to not see the music notes so vividly. For some reason, it had the opposite effect on her. 

“In a small town like this, one needs to find their own entertainment from time to time.” Maddie explained. “They also turn it into wine for festivals.” Molly’s face lit up before she continued, “But you have to know who is making it. It’s not exactly legal, but it’s a local drink of choice during the festivities.”

They finally arrived to the front of the shop. Maddie thanked Molly for the walk and the conversation. She then blushed when he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. With that, he turned around and leisurely walked back in the direction of where the carnival was camped out. 

Maddie waited until he was out of eyesight before going inside to gather her tools. They would need a quick maintenance check before she would put it through its paces. She would do that before going to the festival tonight. Then she flipped her sign to  **OPEN** and began opening her shop. She would discuss with Beth about the maintenance job and closing the shop for the rest of the festival week. Beth would enjoy time off to spend with her grandchild. 

Opening duties finished, Maddie pulled out her sewing table and a few dress forms that were sitting around in the stock room. A pincushion was placed next to her sewing machine along with a wooden chair that had a bag of her tools resting on the back. Once everything was in its proper place, Maddie saw Beth and the morning customers walk in.

“Good morning, Beth!” Maddie called.

“Morning, Maddie! Still hungover?” Beth replied.

“Not as bad as it could be.” Maddie heard laughter. “How’s Garth?”

Beth walked over to the register desk. “Getting big, he is. Boy’s growing like a weed with what his parents feed him.”

Maddie walked over to the table and put down the knitted bouquet of flowers next to the single flower Mollymauk gave her. 

“He’ll be ready for the fields soon enough, I wager.” Maddie said. 

Beth pulled out her embroidery hoop. “So what’s on today’s agenda?”

Maddie moved over to the desk to check her books. “Hmm. Group lesson for embroidery at noon, a pickup for the Webbers at two o’clock, and private lessons on knitting for the rest of the day. But a light day due to the festival, all things considered. The rest of the week is pretty scarce except for one knitting lesson later that week.”   

“That’s all?” Beth took out her thread and needle from her bag.

“No, I have a sizable alteration order that just came in.” Maddie walked over to one of the dressers to tidy up the fabric bolts. 

“Oh? Who’s the order for, Maddie?” Beth asked, not looking up from her embroidery.

“You know that carnival that’s in town?” Maddie put a bolt of azure silk into its proper place. “They need costumes fixed and-” the bell to the door rang as the door opened, “Good morning, Hilda! Your order is up by Beth.” She turned to Beth, “I was hired to fix a few costumes. So I think after today I was thinking of having the shop closed until I finish up the order. The pay will cover any losses.”

Beth took Hilda’s pay and put it in the cash drawer.

“Do you wish for me to cover?” Beth asked.

Maddie shook her head. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I need to focus on this, and with the festival going on I think that all of our clients will be occupied with finishing their banners and the lantern ceremony. And I know you want to spend time with Garth. I won’t be hit too hard doing this.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Maddie said. 

She could see the notes around Beth flit around her like bees. 

“Well, I see no problem with that. I can have more time with my grandson and get paid for it.” Beth joked.

“I’m glad. Now that the matter is settled, let’s see what we can do about this cubby. I think it needs reorganizing.” Maddie replied. 

They set out greeting customers and helping those who came in with questions until it was time for Maddie to go into town to make her deliveries. By the end of the day, Beth left to get ready for the night’s festivities. The second day of the festival would have the temple showing the banners. Maddie would need to get ready for the night.

And she had just the dress for the occasion. 

***

The raising of the banners was a success. The sisters of the temple had said a prayer for an easy winter and gave thanks for the good harvest. The blessings done, the crowd moved to the courtyard for the feast. Many volunteered to serve food while others mingled around to catch up with their neighbors. 

Maddie sat down with some of the ladies that frequented her store. She engaged in small talk as she ate and knit her go-to project; a small trinket that she wanted to hang up in the store. The meal was light and there was plenty of wine to go around. 

Once the meal was finished, many of the townsfolk moved from the tables to the dance floor. The first dances were new, and instructors called for those dancing to form two lines. The next few minutes were spent trying to learn the contra dances. Once everyone had the hang of it, music was added and the dances began.

Maddie laughed as she bumped into the lady beside her, tring to memorize the steps. But halfway through she was confident in her steps. When the contra dance ended, a partner dance was called. Maddie went to sit down to rest and watch the partner dances. She saw Alvin dance with Stubbs, a dwarven man they had their eye on for months. Maddie smiled as she saw the notes around them intertwined; a sign to Maddie that Alvin was no heading home alone tonight. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of folks walk towards the group. She noticed it was some of the carnies. At first, the townsfolk weren’t sure how to greet them. But once they mingled, the music and dances resumed. 

“You know, you look like you could use a reading.”

Maddie saw Molly sitting down next to her.

“What makes you say that, Mr. Tealeaf?” she asked.

Molly scoffed. 

“Please, call me Molly. We’re friends now. And to answer your questions,” he said as he pulled out and shuffled a deck of cards, “Fancy a look into your fortunes?” 

“Sure. Though I’m sure what your cards aren’t going to tell me what I already know.” She turned to Molly with a coy smile.

“You’ve got gumption; I like it!” Molly grinned. “I like a challenge.”

He deftly shuffled the cards and cut the deck a few times. When he finished, he pulled out three cards and put them down on a cloth. 

He pointed to the first card on the spread.

“Ah, the four of coins. You are a person that cultivates; you like to have a little security in case something happens.”

He pointed to the second card.

“The Fool. Interesting. You started a new venture only for it to stall.”

A third card.

“You protect those you care about. The pillar and the responsible one. Passionate, too.”

Maddie chucked.

“All things that anyone could tell you if you can get them talking.” she joked. 

Molly pulled out five more cards. 

“Yes, but it seems to me that you had a bit of a spark that was suppressed. See these two? Some one must have not liked that spark and did their best to suppress it.”

Pointing to the ace and king of wands, he then moved to the ten of swords.

“Whatever happened left a mark on you. It left a definite rift between you and whoever let that spark go out. And scars from that still remain because of it.”

At that, Maddie had taken pause. While she didn’t think that fortune tellers and divination were truthful at all (Her aunt’s tales of fortune tellers from her theatre days left her to be more skeptical), this was hitting quite close to home.

“How do you know that?” she asked quietly.

“It’s the cards, my dear. I’m merely a vessel for the higher powers.” He assured, “But all isn’t lost. See these two?”

He pointed to the final two: the ten of coins and nine of swords. 

“This is good. Your struggle will end with happiness. The swords card is in reverse; a sigh of anxieties released. The ten of coins shows things coming full circle. It’ll be fine in the end and you’ll be right as rain, darling.”

“Well, that is a relief to see.” Maddie said. “Considering what I have gone through. But it is nice to see that things will be fine.”

“Is that a fact?” Mollymauk asked. 

“Yes. But I don’t think that now is the time for the subject.”

Mollymauk swiftly put his cards back into his cloak. 

“And what do you have in mind for a time like this?” he asked.

“Are you up to being foolish?” she inquired.

“I’m always up for making a fool of myself.” Molly replied. 

“Then let’s dance. I think I can get a loaf of that bread I told you about.” Maddie said as she stood up and reached out her hand to the man.

“I’m liking this idea more and more.” He got up and took Maddie’s hand. “Let’s have some fun.”


	6. Moonlight, Conversations, and Embroidery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know one another.

“What happens next, Auntie Julie?” my niece asked me over the phone. “Does, does, does Maddie and Mollymauk become friends? Is there kissing?”

My sister then asks me about what I’ve been telling her daughter. It takes me a few minutes to explain and assure her that this story i’m creating for my niece is as edited and PG as possible for her young, impressionable mind. It takes a bit of convincing, but my sister concedes to the fact that her daughter is enjoying the story about Maddie and Mollymauk.

“Just try not to make it too mature.” my sister asked.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” I said.

She puts my niece back on the phone. My niece then asked me to continue the story.

“Alright. Now, after the second night of the festival, they went back to the shop…”

***

After the dancing and multiple rounds of wine, Maddie found the keys to the shop door. She did her best to open the door, but Mollymauk kept distracting her. Both were delightfully buzzed and gidd, laughing at everything and nothing in particular. 

Once Maddie successfully unlocked the door, they fumbled their way up to her upstairs bedroom loft. Both would trip or bump into something before Maddie fell onto her bed. 

“That,” Molly said, his words slurred, “Is some good shit.”

Maddie barked out a laugh.

“Wine made from the ergot grain? Oh, yes. Really good!” she said. 

“I want to do something fun.” he declared. “Like a cemetery, or a tavern with dancers. Or both.”

He giggled and Maddie sat up.

“We don’t have taverns like that.” she said. “And we already passed the cemetery earlier."

Maddie swayed a bit.

“You know, the music notes around you are weird. They look  _ so _ weird. Dancing in all directions and looking different with each set.”

Molly made a face.

“What music notes?” he asked, looking around him to see.

“You know! Music notes!” Maddie said, waving her hand around, “They move around. Don’t you see them? I can. Always-always have. Since I was little. I can tell they’re around and what they’re like. They go...zooming around and about, like bees! Freaked my family out. Told them I don’t see them anymore, but I can! They go bzzz around you.”

She went to reach for a note by Molly’s horn but face planted on his chest. He smelled of incense, alcohol, and sweat. Maddie nuzzled into his chest. She felt the rumble of his laugh.

“You’re high as a bird, darling.” he said. 

“So are you.” She said and tried to reach for the stray music note. “How come these notes are so weird?”

Molly brought his lips to her ear.

“Because I’m weird.” he said and kissed her cheek. 

There was a stagnant pause after that kiss. Maddie pulled away enough to study Mollymauk’s face. Through the haze of her alcohol induced high, she saw the lines of scars on his neck that intertwined and disappeared underneath his shirt. Notes danced lazily by his head and the jewels that decorated his pieced horns. The notes that she found so odd gave way for her to see the man before her better. In that haze, his beauty was clear as water.

Maddie did not know who kissed who first. She could not tell what was initiated when or by whom first. All she knew was her body was underneath his and the weight felt amazing. The feel of his scarred skin as she ran her hands up and down his back, his tail teasing her legs or thrashing about as they moved in a satisfying rhythm on her bed, and the rays of moonlight dancing in and framing their figures made the notes dance around them in a mirror display of the intimate dance they shared until passing out. 

They laid next to each other for a while, getting their breathing back to normal. Molly went to get up and leave, but Maddie reached for his arm.

“It’s late. Stay.” she said. “You can head out in the morning if you want. I just don’t want to come down alone.”

“Alright. Just need to take a leak, darling. Where’s your chamber pot?” he replied. 

Maddie told him the pot was by the far side window. She heard him make his way over to the chamber pot and relieve himself. 

When he returned, he stopped at the dress form by the window across the bed. The robe had more intricate embroidery on it, and the long sleeves had been replaced with slitted ones. It was loud, proud, ostentatious, and utterly gaudy. No one in the village would ever want to wear it without fear of ridicule.    

Molly loved it. 

“Very nice.” he said as he ran his fingers down the embroidery of the robe. 

Maddie sat up and saw him look at the robes with fascination. 

“Thank you. It’s something my aunt made when I told her about my ability to see notes. I was making adjustments to suit my tastes better.” She said. 

“You mentioned that earlier; seeing music notes.” Molly mused. 

“I did. Must be the wine talking, but I grew up able to see them. Don’t know why I can, but I do. Got me into trouble as a kid, so I moved in with my aunt. She never found it weird. Encouraged me to use that ability to create things like that robe.” She pulled her knees up to rest her forearms on them. 

Interested, Molly took the robe off the dress form and gingerly put it on. It was a little tight, but fit very well otherwise. The hood was large enough to go over his horns. The fabric felt good against his naked skin. 

Turning towards Maddie, he asked, “Looks good on me, right?”

Maddie found herself having trouble articulating the right words to describe what she saw. 

Naked, save for the robes and the moonlight framing and illuminating his frame; he looked like a god. The scars and tattoos that weren’t currently covered gave him the look of an incubus, or a snake. 

“Yes.” was all Maddie could manage. “Very sensual.” 

“Up for another round?” Molly asked.

“Take off that robe, and I’ll show you.” Maddie replied.

***

The bedroom air was cold and nipped Maddie’s skin as the comforter slipped off her shoulder. She shifted closer to the warm body wrapped around her. She felt the pressure of fingertips lazily tracing up and down her back. Maddie could have enjoyed staying in bed like this for the rest of the day. However, Maddie’s internal clock did not allow for such a luxury.

She stirred from her state of half sleep and half awake. Stretching, she moaned lightly as her body protested the moment.

Her bed partner also protested the loss of warmth and pulled Maddie closer, hooking his legs and tail around her waist and legs. The more she tried to leave the bed, the more Mollymauk complained. 

“No leaving the bed.” Molly groused. “Too early.”

Maddie hummed a small laugh as Molly’s tail teased and tickled her feet. 

“I need to open the shop. Your costume master is expecting me today and I can’t do that if you keep me in bed.” She gently pushed him off and left the bed to wash up, much to the chagrin of the man still in the bed. 

“Do you always get up this early? What time is it, anyways?”

Molly laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms and the pillow beneath him. The blankets rested at the curve where his back met the base of the tail. He looked like a cat who had its favorite toy taken away, Maddie mused. 

“Just before dawn, judging by the birds calling.” Maddie said. 

The notes just before dawn were the fewest. Not many birds would sing at this hour, save for a stray rooster or the morning lark. 

Maddie quickly washed up and dressed in a warm shift. Fetching her work clothes, she dressed herself quickly, to avoid any awkwardness. Then Maddie took a comb to her still damp hair and began to detangle the knots from last night’s exertions. Once her hair was fairly de-tangled, Maddie braided her hair and wrapped in into a low bun, pinning it to keep it in place. 

Maddie took the wash basin out to the well and replaced it with fresh water. She figured Mollymauk would want to wash himself before leaving. 

Once inside, she returned the basin next to the stool reserved for bathing. Mollymauk was slightly more awake now. He was sitting on the side of the bed, his trousers and boots already on. 

“I have fresh water if you want to wash up.” Maddie said. 

“Thank you.” Molly said. “That wine was something. Give my praises to the brewer.”

Maddie laughed. “I will. Made for one hell of a night.” 

“Oh, it did!” Molly said. “You were delightful.”

“As were you. Now, I need to ready my shop. Feel free to rest, eat, or bath before you have to go. Fruit is in the pantry on the second shelf.

Tell Mr. Fletching and Mr. Philip I’ll pick up the costumes later today. I’ll start on them as soon as possible.” Maddie said before going downstairs. 

Maddie busied herself with cleaning the mess caused by Molly and herself coming in the previous night. 

Their journey upstairs had knocked over a few skeins of yarn, a bowl of stitch markers, and some bolts of fabric and had unfolded onto the floor.

The mess was taken care of and tidied up by the time Mollymauk came down the stairs. He had a lazy grin and a few bruises on his neck that Maddie could see. 

“Good morning, Maddie.” He said and walked over to place a kiss on her shoulder. 

“So you emerge.” She joked. 

“Thank you for last night.” Maddie said turning towards him. “It was fun.”

“Oh, darling, the pleasure was all ours to have.” Molly said. “I had fun as well.”

He closed the distance and kissed her. She felt his canines nip at her bottom lip. She paused him away and playfully tapped his chest.

“Alright, I need to get ready for work. But if you’re still around you can come by. I’ll get another bottle of that wine.” Maddie said. 

“I like where your head’s at.” Molly said with a grin. “Count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, but it was one of the most entertaining things I've written. For the record, I may or may not write more about Maddie's ability someday. But for now, thank you for reading this. 
> 
> -Shears


	7. Dancing, Passion, Cameos, and a Multi-Colored Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Mollymauk's adventures continue.

The next few days were some of the busiest Maddie had in quite some time. While the shop was closed for the festival, she was hard at work repairing the costumes for the circus performers. Philip would meet with her and share notes. Maddie was flattered when the costume master was impressed with the works and her ideas for the repairs. She, in turn, was happy to learn from an experienced costumer. He supervised her repairs; offering her pointers and corrections on how to fix the many costumes. Maddie, in turn, showed Philip her embroidery skills and tools of her trade. It was a good collaboration of two artisans in their field. 

Her nights were a blur of dancing, passion, and intimate talks. Mollymauk was a passionate, if borderline hedonistic, man. Sometimes they’d stay at her home, Molly watching her finish costumes until he would cajole Maddie for some fun upstairs. Other times they would stay in his tent when she came to drop off the latest costume that she finished; quietly sharing a moment when no one was looking. Sometimes they would just talk after they were good and sated. Maddie told him how she became an apprentice for her aunt in more detail and her ability to see notes, and her dream to open a second shop. Molly told her fantastical tales of being on the road, his friend Yasha, the things he’d seen, and his thoughts on the wine he liked. 

One of those nights, Maddie was busy sewing her multi-colored cloak. She had redone the lining with a blue silk with light blue crescent moons. The measurements were let out to fit broader shoulders, the slit was cut higher. She made the waist a bit smaller. This night, she was sitting by the window. Her needle quickly moving the embroidery silk to form various arcane symbols of the gods. Maddie would only move in order to keep her back from going stiff. The majority of the current panel done and she was satisfied with what she saw. The signs, sigils, and general designs came to life. 

Maddie knew the good times with Mollymauk would come to an end soon. The festival was winding down to the sending of the lanterns; a memorial to those who passed. She was a realist and knew that he would not stay. And she had set down roots that ran deep here. It wouldn’t work or be kind to either one to ask for more than what was given. 

But she was determined to give him something to remember her by. It wasn’t love, but a kind of kindred spirits finding each other; however brief it will be. Maddie would mourn later when he left; it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. She was used to this. Tonight, she would focus on getting this done before sending her own lantern off. 

Maddie heard Molly wake and walked over to her. Looking up, she admired how the moonlight graced his form. The blue light made him look a paler shade of lavender; the baubles in his horns and tail looked like flickering stars as they shone in the light. He was beautiful. 

Molly leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed up her neck softly and leaned into it. 

“What are you doing up so late? The bed is warmer with you in there” he kissed her at the jawline, then down her throat again.

Maddie hummed happily. 

“I think we both know that you run hotter than I do.” she said.

“It’s coming along nicely. I like what you’ve done so far.” he traced shapes of the embroidery of the robe that rested on her leg. He lets his fingers move further up her thighs.

“Thank you, but be careful of the needle. Don’t want to you to prick your fingers by accident.” Maddie warned. “But I’m almost done. It’ll be perfect for the Sending of the Lanterns.”

She gasped quietly when she felt Molly nip at her neck. 

“It’ll look gorgeous.” Molly’s voice went low. “Come to bed. It’s freezing over here.”

***

My niece was fast asleep when I finish telling her a PG version of what Maddie and Molly did together. After tucking her in, I went into the living room to watch a stream of HoldenatersHo to relax. I had told a few of my friends about the ongoing tale I was creating and a few have told me to write down what I've told my niece so far. I’ve thought about it. It would be nice to have a record of this to retell if her cousins want me to tell them about it. I know for a fact that she is telling her friends about the tale of Maddie and Mollymauk.

I cast Holden’s stream to the TV and enter the chat, waiting for it to begin.

“Holdenators HO! What’s up guys?”

I type in the chat about the story I'm considering writing down for my niece. I get a few responses in the chat about it; some are impressed, others think it’s cute, and a few encourage me to write it down. A few minutes go by and I watch Holden and his fiancee, Lexe, read the chat while playing Mario Kart.

“Snips42, you’re writing a novel or something? That’s awesome!” Holden said.

“Can we have cameos in it?” Lexe asked. “I think that’s so adorable you’re doing that for your niece!”

I laugh; it’s not the first time anyone has asked me to write them in as a character or a cameo. A few minutes go by and I see the two of them cheer before someone (or the AI players) hit one of them with a blue shell.

***

Mollymauk was sitting in the corner of the shop watching Maddie teach Yasha how to cast on her yarn to the needle. His friend would look at Maddie’s needle to see if she was getting right. Maddie would look and correct when needed. 

“Just remember a mnemonic to make it easier. Here,” she held the needle with what she cast on in her left hand. “Put this needle in your hand like this. Hold it as if you are holding a quill pen. However is most comfortable. See?” 

“Oh, okay.” Yasha said as she copied Maddie. 

“With the other needle, I’m going to show you a basic garter stitch. Garter stitch is very simple; it’s just a knit stitch all the way through. Pick up your other needle, and I’ll show you the knit. Take the pointed part and stab through the first loop, back to front. Wrap around the needle like this.” Maddie demonstrated. 

Molly stared at Maddie’s fingers. Memories of how the same fingers deftly danced across his skin played in his mind. The callouses that caused little sparks by his horns. 

“I think I’m doing this wrong.” Yasa said. 

Maddie paused, then checked Yasha’s work. 

“No, you’re doing fine! The tension is a little tight, but that is nothing to worry about.” Maddie assured. 

Legs tightly wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. Hair being pulled tight when when their bodies finally become slack from their coupling. Scratches trail their backs and arms.

A grin formed on Molly’s face at the memories. He found himself enjoying Maddie’s company she was entertaining, witty, and not afraid to try new things.

“Now that you have the hang of garter stitch, let’s move on to stockinette.” Maddie said. 

***

The weather had taken a turn by the time Yasha’s lesson finished. An unexpected squall turned what was a small flurry into a full white out. Maddie offered to host the two until it was safe to head out. She pulled out a cot for Yasha and Molly to sleep on, though Yasha assured Maddie she was fine sleeping on the floor. After some polite back and forth, Yasha relented and was lying on the cot pulled out by the fire. 

Dinner was a modest affair; dried meats and whatever Maddie could find in her cupboard. She was finishing up cleaning the dishes while her guests talked. Yasha was practicing her sampler; the sound of wooden needles clicking as the woman worked on the stitches. Molly sat at the end of the cot occasionally taking a bite of the apple he was finishing. 

Hands dried, Maddie walked over to her dress form and took the robes from it. She picked up her pin cushion and embroidery thread, pulled over a stool, and sat down to begin the last panel. It was where the base of the neck met the collar and hood. Originally, Maddie had intended to leave the space alone. But she had an image form in her mind that gave her a spark of inspiration. Gold thread stitched into place as Maddie moved her needle through the fabric. Her focus tuned out her guest’s conversation every so often, only answering if needed. The conversations died down when Yasha decided to go to sleep. A comfortable silence settled in the room as Maddie continued to work on the robe’s embroidery. The image she had in mind was coming along nicely and she finished a part of the corner in due time. Every so often, she would roll her head side to side to keep her neck from getting stiff. 

Molly stared at Maddie as she worked on the robes. He noticed how she would stretch out her hands and fingers, the cracking sounds they made when she would rotate her wrists as she would sew. Or how she would make an odd expression as she looked over her work. He was amused at the sounds or hearing her quietly mutter something if she didn’t like whatever result didn’t seem right, causing her to wave away some fly that wasn’t actually there. 

“Come on, thread. Don’t break on me now.” She pleaded with project. “Be good and do what I want.” 

In Maddie’s peripheral vision, she noticed that Mollymauk was staring at her. For the most part, she ignored it. The progress being made on the embroidery was something that she didn’t want to break her concentration. If she could finish the triangle in the next few minutes, then Maddie could call it a night and rest up. 

She heard soft footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see Molly look over her shoulder. The notes moved around him in a slow manner. He had a look on his face that was pure heat; his eyes would scan her up and down. 

“With a look like that, you’ll melt the snow outside.” Maddie joked. 

Molly’s tail flicked back and forth. 

“Well,” he said, “Since there is nothing else to do and it’s snowing outside…”

“I think that is one of the worst lines I’ve heard to date.” Maddie replied, “Snowed in, with nothing else to do?”

She got up to add more firewood to the fire. 

Molly reached out to gently grasped Maddie’s hand. The notes moved around his arm in a snake like manner, not unlike the snake on his arm. With a small tug, Maddie closed the door on her stove and let him lead her to the open space of the room. 

“I-” Maddie began, “The cloak is near done. I...want you to have it. I have seen you eyeing it since you first came up here. Think of it as a thank you gift and a remider, of sorts.”

“Oh?” Molly cocked his head to one side.

“I’m under no illusion that you are going to stay. This has been one of the best weeks of my life. Being with you was so much fun. I want the both of us to keep that feeling. That is more than enough for me. You may sometimes be a dubious man who does questionable things, but you are a good man, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

Maddie felt her fingers become interlaced with Molly’s. The brief tightening and slow drag of his thumb on her pointer finger was response enough. The odd looking notes that would appear at times moved around him. Like whatever was going on with them, she figured it best to not to question it. This was brief. There would be no dramatic declarations of love. No promises of returning if the carnival came around again. 

No, Maddie knew, there would be none of that. Things like that only existed in smutty novels. Anyone who believed in such scenarios was bound to end up hurt in the end. 

“Fair enough.” Molly finally replied. “And thank you. The robes do look good on me.”

Maddie gave a soft chuckle.

“That they do, that they do.” She replied. “Dance with me, Molly?”

Molly brought his free hand to Maddie’s waist and pulled her flush to his form. As they swayed, Maddie played up and down the outlines of Molly’s tattoos; tracing the feathers on his neck and cheek. She felt his hand that was resting on her waist move to the small of her back, making small circles with his nails that made Maddie shiver at the sensation. 

In that small room they moved to the music that Maddie quietly hummed. They moved slowly around what little floor space they had; their faces occasionally brushing each others cheek. 

“That’s a lovely song you’re humming there.” Molly said.

“It is.” Maddie said quietly.

She let her hand move up to card his hair at the nape of his neck as they danced. The small circles her fingertips made on his scalp elicited a pleasant moan from her partner. Molly leaned forward to kiss Maddie’s neck and brought his hands to her hips. He gripped them and tightened his hold on her when Maddie brought her other hand to his chest. Maddie closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as her dance partner’s lips made their way up her neck to her jawline, then slowly to her lips. The passion was slow, but building to a powerful wave ready to crash over them. Maddie felt Molly’s leg move in between hers and brought her body flush to him. She moaned as the friction sent jolts of pleasure down her spine.

Molly and Maddie played with each other; teasing the other to see who would give in first. One would back away, causing the other to follow and chase the kiss. Molly let his hands wander up and down her back, resting on her rear to give it a playful squeeze. Maddie gave in and stopped humming when her partner’s tongue slipped passed her lips, leaving the room silent save for the crackle of the fire, the sounds of padding footfalls towards the bed, and their pleased moans and sighs when they reached it. 

***

“They danced for most of the night and went to sleep afterwards.” I look at the clock. “Just like you should, sweetie. It’s way past your bedtime. And I need to sleep, too.”

I hear the yawn from my niece’s side of that call. I can tell she's really fighting to stay awake. I hear mom tell her to go say goodnight. After assuring her I’d tell her more the next time I’d see her, she gave the phone back to her mother.

“She really likes the story, Julie. I’m surprised she’s able to remember all of it, let alone a name like Molly-something.” My sister says.

In the background, I hear my niece correct her mother on Mollymauk’s name. I do my best not to laugh; don’t want her to take my laughing the wrong way.

“Well, it interests her. And she’s a smart kid. She is gonna remember it because she likes to hear it. And don’t worry, I’m doing my best to keep it as PG as possible. She doesn’t need to know more than what is needed for this story.” I assure her. I stretch out and yawn again. “I’m gonna let you go; I’m tired and I know you have work in the morning. I’ll see on Saturday.”

“Okay; love ya.” My sister says.

“Love ya, sis. Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie; this was a blast to write. I even put up a twitter poll to see whether or not I should go all-in for the bedroom scenes. I'm glad how it came out, though.
> 
> I did actually ask Holden from Wizard and the Bruiser permission to have him and his now wife on one of their streams back in November when I told them about my NaNoWriMo project. I have now fulfilled my end of the bargain. Permission was granted to have them cameo in this story, and I can find the VOD to clip it if anyone wishes me to. Thanks again for letting me add you and Lexe in!


	8. Farewells, Send Offs, and Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

By now, most of my friends have heard me talk about the little fairy tale that I’m creating for my niece. Those who are Critters are getting a kick out of the fact I’m creating a fanfic for her that will be a happy, cherished childhood memory for her. It’s not escaped me that my story being fandom trash is something that she’s latching onto. The times that I would watch twitch streams (Like the time I watched Holden and Lexe) and tell those in the chat what I’m doing would make me smile. The biggest questions I would get were if I was going to write all of this down, and if those asking the first question would get a cameo in the story. So, in jest I asked Jackie if I ever did write down this crazy story if she wanted a cameo in it. I think it would be rather neat to do that; just show appreciation. 

It would be nice to put all of this to paper for my niece’s sake. She could read it as she gets older and I could add to it to make it more age appropriate if she wants. But I want her to enjoy my dramatic telling of it. I’m having fun coming up with stories, and it is coming more natural as I tell her what happens next. 

***

My cousin is up from Georgia with her daughters the next time I see my niece. And she has been telling them about the story I’ve been telling her. So when I get to my sister’s house, I get them up to speed so they can hear the rest. While the girls are older, they aren’t interested in romance or the dealings of a merchant. However, they are still interested in finding out what happens next. 

Once dinner is done and they all get changed, they sit down on the air mattress in the den. I sit down on the couch with my iced tea to get myself comfortable.

“So, what happens next?” One of the older girls ask. “Was there kissing?” 

“There had to be kissing. It’s a fairy tale! There’s always kissing at some point.” The other one says. 

“Not all of them.” 

“Alright, calm your butts.” I say to get their attention. “Well, the next morning the snow had all but melted away…”

***

The snow had all but melted away when Maddie had woken up hours later. She had felt sore and her body ached from the previous night’s exertions. Maddie did her best not to disturb the other occupant sleeping in the bed. As attentive as Molly was, he deserved to sleep a bit more. The sun had not risen just yet.

Maddie quietly got out of her bed and found her body resistant to the idea of moving around. But she pulled through and found her chemise and put it on. A brief combing of her hair and wash of her face, she stoked the dying embers of the fire. She made her way to where the coat was; resting on the vanity table with the embroidery hoop on it. 

She lit the candle that rested by the window sill and sat down on the wooden stool. There was only one bit of the embroidery left to finish: the final corner and the two eyes; one that would rest within the triangle, and one that would be on top of the whole thing of this part. Determined to finish the embroidery, Maddie took a breath and set to work. 

It was slow at first. Her hands did not want to cooperate with what she wanted them to do. But after a few false starts, her hands became swift as she guided the needle through the fabric in the shape she wanted. The shape was finally taking form when she went to change her thread from a goldenrod to a crimson red for the eyes. Maddie only stopped to stretch out her fingers and her back to keep them from going stiff. As quickly as she was going, it was still slow work. But she was determined to to finish the eyes before Molly and his friend Yasha woke up. Before the notes that were as gaudy and odd as the man that they belonged to left; traveling to the next town. 

She wanted this cloak to be her masterpiece. A tribute, a symphony of color and symbols that was a summer’s dance shared with the man who would wear it. 

The candle was nearly out by the time she had cut the last thread. The eye within the pyramid shone against the maroon backdrop it was embroidered on. Maddie removed the hoop and took the cloak over by the fire. She hung it above a pot of boiling water to ease out the wrinkles and set the threads into the fabric. Maddie then took a brush to sweep off the stray threads that clung to the robes. When the wrinkles eased, she returned it to her dress form.

It was, in her opinion, absolutely perfect. 

She had chosen thread that would draw the eye all over the cloak. The arcane symbols and sigils were all of the approved gods. All with the appropriate markers. 

But the stroke of genius was what hid underneath. She replaced the lining with a blue silk with crescent moons. And the inside had two marks that would be hard to find at first glance: her initial mark, MT with a music note to show proof of maker, and the symbol of the Moonweaver resting under where the all seeing eye was on the outside. Maddie knew that the Moonweaver was banned, but she couldn’t help but embroider the  symbol of the goddess that her aunt cared so for so deeply. It wasn’t lost on her that Molly wore the same talisman that her aunt wore. It was her way of giving Molly some sort of send off. 

The notes around her moved lethargically. Maddie was exhausted. Her fingers and hands would feel the pain for the next few weeks after all of the work she did on this and all of the other costumes she had to repair. 

But in this moment, it didn’t matter. From now hereafter, Mollymauk and the colorful band of carnies that he lived with would wear something that had her mark: a bit of her legacy that would carry on when they moved on. Maddie would have the memories that she made.She couldn’t ask for more than that. 

Snipping off the rest of the stray threads, Maddie quietly cleaned her work bench and went to her pantry to make breakfast. The sizzle of eggs and the smell of rosemary permeated her small apartment slowly. Maddie set her table with some plates, a loaf of bread she had left over, and the last of the apples. When the eggs and bacon were done, she brought it to the table. 

Maddie saw her guests stir and slowly wake up. Yasha’s notes were moving at a steady pace but were still slow. Molly’s were at a snail’s pace, given the night’s previous activities. 

“Good morning,” Maddie greeted the two, “Breakfast is ready if you are hungry.”

Yasha and Molly were a bit more awake once they smelled the food. 

Maddie and Yasha talked quietly about her progress on the sampler. Maddie was pleased that Yasha was a quick study. The woman’s stitch gauge was a little loose, but Maddie assured her that everyone started either tight (Like herself) or loose.

“You’ll find your gauge will even out the more you knit. If not, all you need to do is adjust to match the required stitch count. But starting out, I don’t think you need to worry about that. I would only worry if you are following a pattern that you need to do the math for, like a sweater or a custom item of clothing. And you can do a gauge swatch for that to match up.”

“What about scarves?” Yasha asked.

“Scarves, in my opinion, don’t need it if you are just doing a garter stitch. You are just going to be knitting straight through. But it does help to keep an eye on the gauge. Start easy, and then work up to the more challenging projects. Lace projects are fun and you can learn a lot from doing them.” Maddie replied. 

“And what do you do with the swatches?” Molly asked. 

“It depends on the person. Personally, I either sew them up as a blanket or I will rip them out to reuse the yarn if I haven’t soaked them. Many will just leave them in a box or a bin once they are done.” Maddie replied. 

The conversation flowed the the subject of the costumes. Maddie had finished them and would need to deliver them to Philip after breakfast. She would need to collect her fee and ready herself for the final day of the festival. Yasha volunteered to help her carry the last of the batch back to the master costumer. 

Once breakfast was over, Maddie cleaned up while Yasha and Molly gathered their things. Maddie looked over and double checked the last batch to be returned. Satisfied, she went to the dress form and took off the robes. She found a box and tissue paper to wrap it in. Before Yasha and Molly could see, she placed it on the table separate from the rest.

Yasha came over and asked the pile by the table was what needed to be taken back. Maddie nodded, and said that she would be along with her in a moment. She would be making her way to Gustav to collect the rest of her fee after writing it down in her books. Yasha took the whole bundle in one arm and left; making Maddie wish she could hire her if the woman ever needed extra work. The deliveries that could get done faster, she thought to herself.

Molly was about to leave but Maddie asked him to wait. When he asked what she had in mind, she smiled.

“I have something for you. No, not that-This is something that I think you will like better.”

“Better than what we did last night?” He said. 

“No, I don’t think I could ever beat that, but it is still good.” Maddie replied. “Wait here.”

Maddie went to to the dress form. She carefully removed the robes and returned to Mollymauk with it. She heard Molly say, “So what kind of surprise did you have-”

He stopped talking upon looking at the gaudy cloak in Maddie’s arms. He raised his hands to run them along the designs embroidered on the fabric.

“Try it on. It should fit perfectly.” Maddie said with pride. 

Picking up the cloak, Molly donned the robes. 

Maddie was right; it was a perfect fit. There were slits in the back to allow movement for his tail. The hood modifications she made were worth it seeing that they could cover the whole of his head, horns and all. On anyone else it would look just too over the top. But on him, Maddie thought with pride, it was just right. 

“How do I look?” Molly asked as he preened.

“Like the most ostentatious peacock I have ever seen. It looks right on you.” Maddie replied. “A perfect fit.”

Molly nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll take that. I like it. I,” Molly announced, “Think it is as well.”

Maddie couldn’t be happier.

***

It is late when the girls fall asleep and I say good night to my sister and cousin. Both were happy that I kept the girls occupied. My sister had told me that my niece was looking forward to this all week. I’m just happy that she is enjoying it. And that I’m able to tell a story that she can enjoy. 

On my drive home, I put on some music to get some ideas the next time I see her. The accordion and the vocalist of the song playing ends and the next begins. My fingers tap the steering wheel in beat to the rhythm and I hum along. The strings intro play into a waltz as the singer croons softly. The lights on the parkway pass me on the rarely empty road. Every so often I would sing to the verses that I know. 

When I get home, I let my dog out and sit on the front stoop. The waltz is still playing in my head; ideas floating around of what and how to finish the tale for my niece. 

Once my dog is ready to come back inside, we go upstairs to warm up. I put on twitch and watch Jackie Zebrowski and Holden play dating sims to relax. My mind clears and I enjoy the chaotic energy on the screen as my dog falls asleep on her pillow.

Over the stream, I feel that it is time to write things down. My niece will want to read this when she gets older. I have gotten enough encouragement from others to put this to paper. And if there was a time to do so, why not now?

Getting up, I go to my room and find my notebook and a pen. Back on the couch, I take a second, check the ink from the pen, and then just let the words flow. With Jackie debating who she wants to romance as my audio backdrop, I don’t let up until the stream ends and I look at the clock. By then, I have managed four chapters handwritten; my wrist hurts and I will definitely feel it in the morning. But it’s a start, and that is all I can ask for.

***

The entire population of the village  congregated upon the river. People of all ages, from the young to the elderly, quietly carried small lanterns made of parchment and lightweight wood frames. Some had names had them; members of families and loved ones who passed away or needed guidance to go the the Astral Plane. Others had wishes of the bearer holding the lantern. Many wrote of their hopes and prayers; some for a safe winter, safe childbirth, love, prosperity, or just to send a message to their loved ones who passed on. 

The river became a line of light as the lanterns were released to flow downstream. Music was quietly played as the townsfolk sang a prayer to bid the summer farewell and guide the souls of the dead to the Astral Plane. The lights could be seen for miles; a golden serpent winding through the countryside.

Maddie could see the lanterns from the hill that she sat on, her own lantern in her hands. She waited for the townsfolk to disperse before deciding to release her lantern. The moonlight cast her in a light blue silhouette. Her robes protected her from the chill of the night as she lit the candle and put it in the lantern. The shapes and prayers danced on the paper; dedications to the Moonweaver and wishes for safe winter were written on it. There was also a small prayer to a man who she saw off earlier in the day. 

She had collected her fee and bid farewell to Yasha, Philip, and Molly. The whole thing was anticlimactic. It was just a quick goodbye before she had to go back home and clean up. If Maddie was being honest, she was happy that she could see them off. 

Now, she stood there in the cold reciting prayers that she could not say during the day. The music notes moved around her and her lantern as she released it to the sky. The wind carried it off to parts unknown as she held her aunt’s pendent to the Moonweaver. Feeling the chill hit her, she gathered her things and quietly walked back to her home.

Once home, she carefully put her devotional items in a hidden safe within the walls of the basement. Placing the tapestry back to hide it, she went upstairs to her bedroom. Maddie placed her cloak on the chair near her dress form, dressed in a clean shift, placed her bed warmer under the mattress, and crawled into bed. She could still see the residual notes float around her room; the lavender notes that were similar but at the same time were so discordant. The smell of nag champa incense and Molly’s scent was still clinging to her sheets. Sighing, she blew out the candle by her bed and went to sleep. 

She needed rest, and tomorrow was another day. 

***

_ Five Years Later _

 

“Momma! Momma! Something went wrong with my thing!”

Maddie looked up from her books. The renovations of the shop were underway and she was trying to negotiate expanding her shop and a new shipment from Marquet. Closing the book, she did her best to avoid the carpenters and laborers as she made her way outside. 

“What is the matter, Ysolde? Did you forget to measure your sleeves again?” Maddie asked.

“No, Momma. I measured three times. But-but the fabric won’t stay still!” Yslode cried.

“Well, lets see if we can find some stones to hold it in place.” Maddie replied. 

She patted her daughter’s head to calm her down; the bumps on her forehead were more pronounced as she got older. Soon Ysolde’s horns would be fully grown and would need to be properly cared for. But for now, they needed to find some stones to hold down her daughter’s sewing project. 

“Momma, when will the house be finished?” Ysolde asked.

“I think we will be able to have the shop and house to ourselves by the end of the month, my dear. We can sell more and have some space to ourselves. And you will have a bed of your own.” Maddie picked up a stone. “We can decorate it however you wish, and that is why you are sewing pillows. You will have your own little space to be creative.”

Once they found enough stones, they placed them on the table that had the fabric. Secured, Maddie instructed her daughter to cut where the chalk lines were. Satisfied that Ysolde could finish up, she went to the front to see how the front of the building was looking. The new sign hung above the door; a crescent moon and a silhouette of a tiefling wearing a patchwork robe relaxed on the crescent. Below it, the name Patchwork Fabric and Yarn Shoppe was carved in relief.  

Maddie beamed as she saw the notes dance around the building. It was a symphony of noise and various other folk walking by. For a brief moment, she saw a set of discordant notes float through the air. Shocked, she turned to the direction of where it came from. She saw a group of strangers pass by; a half-orc talking to a blue tiefling, a tall firbolg with a shock of pink hair, a goblin woman talk to a human woman wearing blue robes, and a red haired man with a large cat around his neck. And with them was someone she recognized: a tall woman with dark hair carrying a longsword. Around them was the broken, discordant notes of a man she once knew, like a butterfly that chose to stay with them. 

She was about to call out when she heard Ysolde call to her.

Looking down, she saw Yslode hold up her progress. 

“My, look at your work! You are getting so much better, Ysolde.” She exclaimed. “Now I think it’s time for a break. Who would like some honey cakes?”

Ysolde cried out, “Me, me!” and jumped up and down as Maddie and Ysolde walked to the back of the shop to celebrate the young girl’s attempt at sewing.

***

“Yasha? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Fjord asked.

Yasha shook her head once she heard what Fjord was asking. “No, nothing’s wrong. I thought I saw someone familiar.”

“Did you want to go check it out?” Caleb inquired.

Yasha thought about it. It was years ago, but she vaguely remembered coming through this town when she and Molly were still in the carnival. If she recalled correctly, there was a fabric and yarn shoppe. Her knitting had gotten so much better; she could knit flowers that she could keep with her. She and Caleb bonded over knit nights when they would travel. Both were hoping to find a shop to get new skeins of yarn, Yasha more so. For now, it would have to wait. 

“Maybe later. Let’s just get to the inn and sleep.” She said. 

“Yeah, Nugget needs to sleep and a bath.” Jester chimed in. “And so do I! Who would have thought the horses would have run off like that?”

They moved on to find the nearest inn and rest after a long journey, their notes bouncing around in a boisterous manner. 

Among them, a lavender colored set of notes danced happily with the rest. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One door closes, another opens. I'm going to have an author's note the next chapter, but for now this story is at an end. Big thanks to ElfWriter for editing this and sending me reaction texts regardless of the time (And occasional calls yelling at me for making them have all the feels.
> 
> Knitting Yasha and Caleb headcanon was inspired by Casey and her amazing fanart. You can find her on twitter as @sketchingsprw. 
> 
> Special thank you for Holden of Wizard and the Bruiser, his wife Lexe, and the ever so amazing Jackie Zebrowski for allowing me to give them cameos in this piece. Permission was granted by the above individuals over twitch streams (I will clip that if anyone needs me to provide evidence). 
> 
> And thank you to whomever reads this.


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on this story, and thanks.

As I have stated in the forward, this story all came about as a desperate attempt to entertain my niece. What I should also mention (If I haven’t already) is that this became the basis of this fanfic. I started writing this as my NaNoWriMo project since I was out of ideas on what to write. And since I didn’t have my laptop or a lot of time to keep count of how many words, I had to write by hand on my lunch breaks, when I got home and the shared laptop (my desktop is currently at my brother-in-law’s house for a full overhaul after the hard drive died) was being used, or when I was not busy rehearsing choreography or maintaining my photography business. I would type up and add or subtract things as I went. If something didn’t make sense in the context of the scene or there were typos that I missed in the frenzy of the writing, I would take care of it in a google doc that I shared with my friend and editor, elfwriter1088 (Tumblr username used with permission). It was by her insistence that I put up my first Critical Role fanfic. I’ve written before, but never posted so this is something very new to me. 

This was, in a way, a way for me to explore storytelling and an idea that intrigued me. Where did Mollymauk get his coat? Who made it? And if not Mollymauk not making it, why did they make it? That bit came later on as I was telling my niece the story and writing it down. It was fun to explore that with my character, Maddie. I also wanted to explore a relationship that was not going to be permanent; both knew that staying together was not in the cards and just wanted to enjoy things as they came. I love romantic relationships, I really do. I wanted to have a character that knew what was going to happen from the start and be happy to go back to her own life and pursue her dreams on her own. Mollymauk would wear the coat that she hoped that would not only show off her skills, but give him something to remember her by. 

The character of Maddie came about as a way for my niece to understand some traits that are close to home for me. The ability to see music notes was a way for her to understand easily. I wanted to show that you can rebuild from a traumatic childhood (alluded to in the story that I didn’t have time to explore due to time constraints and other obligations) and under the right guidance, thrive. And it was nice to flex my skills as a knitter to write down the knitting lesson. Had I the time, I would have gone into the ins and outs of owning a shop like that in more detail, but I think things turned out fine as it is. 

I may do a continuation of this story. The town where Maddie and Ysolde live that I created is too interesting to leave alone. I also wish to explore what would happen if Yasha came back to visit the shop with Mollymauk being dead. Maybe I’ll write it. But for now, Maddie and her daughter are living happily on their own in the quaint shoppe that is being renovated. I have yet to finish telling the story to my niece, and I think it would be nice to write down what happens next when the time comes. 

I hope that you, the reader, enjoyed this little story that I have laid out for you. This really was a labour of love. I didn’t think very many folks would read this, let alone leave kudos or bookmark it! It makes me smile to know that someone decided to read this and had a good time reading it. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. I hope you stick around for whatever I write next. Feel free to message me or leave a comment. I enjoy talking about this wonderful fandom. November is just around the corner, and I have plenty of ideas to write about. 

All the love, 

-Shears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter as pinupac87. Feel free to leave a comment or come say hello. And thanks again for reading this! Hope to see you on the next story I write!
> 
> -Shears

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you have read? Leave a review and some kudos. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend ElfWriter for editing this.


End file.
